


Grey

by Inkpot



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, btw that's just my way of saying I'm going to sleep now, is it tomorrow yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Morals aren't just a matter of right and wrong. Sometimes you can do good while still doing the wrong thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about fifteen minutes, scanned it for typos, and am posting it before I lose my nerve. So, yeah. It probably sucks. You have been warned.  
> Warning: There's vague implications of abuse in this. It isn't explicitly stated what happened, but it's obviously not good. You can decide the details for yourself.  
> That aside, ignore the end notes if you don't wanna hear me rant.

Drying tear trails streaked her cheeks, but she barely noticed anymore, too drained of emotion to do more than stare listlessly into space. There weren’t any emotions left in her now. There wasn’t any reason to cry.

She glanced over at the sound of a window opening. A dark figure crouched on the sill, pausing when he saw her awake. But she didn’t seem alarmed, exactly. She seemed…

“Well?” the girl said, tone void of emotion. “What do you want? Money? I don’t have any. My life? Go ahead, take it. Not like I have any use for it now.”

He tilted his head, allowing shreds of moonlight to shine on the surface of his cobalt mask. Most people would scream or shrink back in terror upon seeing a stranger in their window. This girl hardly seemed to care. He took a moment to look her over. Bruises of various sizes and colors decorated her bare skin, and her clothes were dirty and torn. The light was gone from her eyes – her spirit seemed to have fled.

Some might have considered it their duty to help her. Jack knew better. And regardless of morality, he was here for a reason. He finished climbing into the room and held his scalpel at the ready.

Her eyes drifted to the shining metal. A brief spark flashed through them as she connected the dots, meeting his eyes again as best she could. “Just make it fast.”

He did. The whole procedure took less than an hour, and she was dead within the first five minutes. She didn’t feel any of the pain, either from her former injuries or from his removals. That was all Jack offered her.

Some might consider him morally bereft for his actions, and in a way, they’d be right.

But when he found the ones responsible for the girl’s state, their deaths were far less pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Anyone else notice the creepypastas seem to rescue abuse victims a lot in this fandom?  
> Anyone else feel an occasional need to call baloney?  
> Yeah. This is my interpretation of the closest one might get to a 'sympathetic' response. I mean, most of them are mentally unstable or otherwise unable to connect with average humans in a healthy manner. Don't get me wrong, I can still enjoy a story which seems to forget these facts, but occasionally it gets frustrating. I'll cut myself short now before I start repeating myself.  
> Also, I picked Jack because my personal headcanons make him the most human (mentally) of the main bunch. (not counting Masky and Hoody for simplicity's sake.)  
> If you actually read all that, thanks much for spending time on my nonsense. Have an internet cookie. It's got the wifi password.  
> ...I think it's time to sleep before this gets any worse.


End file.
